


[ART] White Tiger Chibi

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel TRN123, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Chibi, Cute, Fanart, Gen, Kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi digital art of Ava, aka White Tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] White Tiger Chibi

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created from my doodle using Paint.NET. 
> 
> I can't believe I forgot her ponytail, ugh. At least I fixed it now! lol
> 
> Cross posted to my DA and new tumbr ask Ultimate Spider-Man Web Warriors blog (#askusmww)
> 
> Ask Blog: (Submit your asks! Anon asks enabled) http://askusmww.tumblr.com  
> DA: http://jessyni.deviantart.com
> 
> White Tiger (c) Marvel


End file.
